


Best Day

by katherine_tag



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Schmoop, Seriously Old Fic, Songfic, the author digs in her archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-01
Updated: 2002-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_tag/pseuds/katherine_tag
Summary: A short, happy one-shot based on Thank You, by Dido.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Kudou Yohji





	Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote WK fanfiction between 2001 and 2004. Just posting here so it's all in one place. I'm guessing this one is from 2002.
> 
> Author's note recreated for posterity: This one's for Chalcedony Cross, Missa, and Leatha. May you have a good job, enough money, and healthy parents. ::hugs::

_My tea's gone cold, I wondering why I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad and  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life  
Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you   
And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me and  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life._

_Thank You, Dido_

* * *

The alarm jolts me out of a dead sleep. I wasn't even dreaming. I had to find the loudest one in the store just so it had a prayer of waking me up before noon. Aya hates it. The last time he stayed here he threw it across the room. Of course, by then we were both awake, and . . . I grin at the memory and slam my hand down on the snooze button, silencing it for a few blessed minutes. Rolling over onto my back, I stare at the ceiling, trying valiantly to keep my eyes open. _Wake up, Youji, wake up._ It doesn't work.

Half an hour later I stumble into the shower. I have a hangover. The warm water soothes some of my aches, but it's not nearly as helpful as Aya's hangover special. I have no idea what he puts in those damn things, and frankly, I don't want to. They taste awful, but they work like a charm.

Of course, if Aya was here, I probably wouldn't have a hangover in the first place. I always drink when he goes out on missions by himself. Otherwise I wouldn't sleep at all. I don't think he understands. I just can't lose him like I lost Asuka. But he never lets me go with him, and I stopped asking a long time ago.

On my way to the kitchen I glance out the picture window. Great. Perfect weather for Seven to be in the shop so I have to ride the subway or walk to the Koneko. I hate rain. The eternal grey sameness seems to coat everything, making it intangible and distant. I always feel cut off from the world in the winter. I lean my aching head on the cool glass, thinking _screw you world, I'm going back to bed,_ when the picture on the table catches my eye.

It's all of us in the shop. Sakura must have taken it back when we all still lived above the Koneko and she was still mooning over Aya. Omi has Ken by the ear and looks like he's giving him a good-natured lecture on the cost effectiveness of keeping soccer outside. I'm just coming down the stairs, in the middle of a yawn. Aya is in the foreground, looking surprised. It's a rare moment when he drops that mask, even now, and I treasure that picture because of it.

A glance at the clock tells me I'm gonna miss my train if I don't get my ass in gear. I run a hand through my still wet hair, deem myself presentable in the hall mirror, grab my coat and make a run for it.

I miss it anyway, dammit.

I curse quietly and huddle in my coat as I walk briskly along the almost deserted sidewalks. It's faster to walk than to wait for the next train. Besides, I hate the subway. It's always crowded. The damp air presses down on me and even a cigarette doesn't chase away the chill that lodges deep in my spine. I wonder if Aya got home all right.

Omi just gives me his sad, you're late again look as I walk through the door. I grin weakly. "Ohayo."

"Mou, you don't look so good, Youji-kun," he says. "It's not too busy today, you could go home if you want. Ken'll be done in an hour or so."

"I just need coffee. I'll be fine." Sheesh. Even the kid thinks I can't do my job. Since there's no business at the moment, I saunter toward the kitchen. _Coffee, cigarette, aspirin, check._

I'm hiding out in the back room, working on the delivery orders, when the phone rings. Omi sticks his head through the door.

"Aya-kun says he wants to talk to you," he says, tossing me the phone underhand.

I wave a vague _thanks_ to Omi. "Hey."

"Hey."

I was never very good at words when it came to Aya. _I missed you. I love you. I'm glad you're not dead. _"You okay?"  
"Aa."__

__"Good." I'm picking at a piece of tape stuck to the counter. _I want to see you.__ _

__"I'll see you tonight," he says, and hangs up._ _

__Suddenly, I think I can make it through the rest of the day. Even the squealing fangirls who never buy anything, Ken's never-ending soccer diatribe, and Omi's concerned mama routine. Because he called me._ _

__For some reason, I actually make the train home. It's pouring once I get out of the station, of course, and I'm still two blocks away from my apartment. Dammit. I'm soaking wet by the time I open the door._ _

__Aya appears out of the kitchen and silently hands me a towel. I stand there like an idiot, holding the towel limply in one hand, dripping all over the carpet, and just drink him in. _His eyes, his hair, his skin, his scent, his voice._ He makes every day worth it. He makes me want to get up in the morning, and go to bed at night. He makes me smile in the middle of the day for no reason._ _

__He smiles at me, a shy lifting of those perfect lips, a sparkle of his expressive eyes, and then he disappears back into the kitchen. I slowly rub my face with a towel that smells of him. This is the best day of my life, because he smiled at me._ _

__It's late at night, and he's already half asleep as I stroke that amazing hair. "Thank you," I whisper in his ear. _I will love you forever.__ _

__He sighs, a small tired sound. "You're welcome." _I will always be here for you.__ _

__I close my eyes, but can't stop the grin that steals over my face. I could care less what happens to the rest of the world. Right here, right now, this person, this love, this life, that's all that matters. That's all I need._ _


End file.
